By Any Other Name
by LileyKigoSpashleyRizzslesLover
Summary: *On Hiatus* The Rizzoli's and the Isles' have been fierce enemies for decades. What happens when two of them fall in love? Inspired by William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet... without the tragic ending. AU. Jane/Maura.


XXXXX June 1982 XXXXX

It was a hot summer day. Angela and Frank Rizzoli set up their towels and other such beachy things on the sand a few yards from the glistening waves while Jane and Frankie ran out to the water. Tommy watched from a spot on the sand next to his mother, happily playing with his shovel and bucket.

"Janey, I'm gonna go out far! Watch!" Frankie boasted, venturing a few more feet further into the cold sea.

"No, Frankie! What if there's sharks?"

"Then I'll clobber 'em. Like the Hulk!" He flexed his nonexistent muscles and grinned at his sister.

"That's the Thing, dummy." She laughed at him. "And if you die, don't tell Ma it was my fault."

Frankie nodded and ventured out further. He was only out about a few feet when the water was up to his neck. A wave came in and overtook him, pushing him towards the shore. He emerged, coughing up saltwater.

Jane laughed at him.

"It's not funny!" He yelled in between coughs. He stuck out his tongue and made a face to show the world just how badly it tasted. Then he let out a little growl and glared at his sister. "I'm not talking to you!" He yelled and stalked away.

Now being ignored by her brother, she looked around for someone else to play with. She spotted a girl playing not too far away and ventured over. The five year old stuck her hand out and introduced herself. "Hi! I'm Jane!"

A dirt covered hand grasped the offered one as a semi-toothless smile erupted on her face. "I'm Maura. It's nice to meet you."

Jane giggled and looked down shyly. "I like you, you're pretty."

Maura returned the giggle and blushed.

"Can I play too?" The tiny Italian asked as she looked down at the perfectly structured sand castle in front of her.

"Sure!" Maura was happy to say the least. It's been a while since she's made a new friend. Maybe this one wouldn't be as mean as the ones she has at school, she thought optimistically.

Jane plopped down next to her and helped build. The parts of the castle built by her were, quite obviously, of less quality but neither of them seemed to care. They just enjoyed each other's company and had fun. That is, until a very angry Mama Rizzoli, finally able to take her eyes away from her mischievous son, who was currently trying to talk little Tommy into going out in the water, spotted Jane a few yards away.

"Jane! Jane, no!" She ran as fast as one is able to in sand and grabbed her daughter by the wrist. "What have I told you about running off?"

"But Ma I was just playing!" Tears prickled at the corners of the young child's eyes. Why was her mother so upset about this?

"I'm sorry, Janey but…. you can play. Just not with her." She shot a harsh look at the girl on the ground and started to drag her daughter back to their spot on the beach.

Jane twisted her arm away and ran to the other girl before enveloping her in a tight hug. "But I like Maura! Please don't make me go!"

"Jane." Angela's voice lowered in warning. "No. She is an Isles. They are nothing but bad news. Now come here!" She forced her daughter off of a protesting Maura and dragged the girl, whose face was now covered in tears, away.

Maura looked on, heartbroken. Her tears slid down her face and hit the top of the castle, compromising its perfect consistency and caused it to crumple over.

XXXXX Ten Years Later XXXXX

Maura Isles walked down the streets of Boston on the arm of her date. Her mother picked him out for her and forced her to go against her will. This has been happening almost once a week for months now and none of them have gone well.

"So…" Ryan looked down at her, trying to make small talk. "How'd you like the movie?"

She nodded. "It was okay." She's seen better.

He grumbled under his breath. He was trying his best here and it was like she didn't even want to be here with him. "How about dinner? I know this diner that – "

"It's okay, Ryan, really. I think I'll just go home." They were only a few blocks away anyway and she had some homework she needed to get done.

He frowned and stopped. "Really? Home already?" He raised his voice and gripped her arm tightly so she couldn't escape.

"Ryan? Ow, stop… You're hurting me."

"I'm hurting you, am I?" His tone was mocking. "I pay for a movie and all you want to do is go home? I'm not lettin' you leave until I get something out of it." He shoved her into a nearby alleyway and slammed her up against the wall. His sour hot breath invaded her face and she winced as she tried to get away. It was no use, though, as he had her in a tight grip. All she could do was yell and hope that someone heard her.

Ryan smiled and leaned down. Just as his lips pressed hers he heard a yell.

"Get off her!"

He felt himself being yanked off of Maura and was shoved against a nearby dumpster.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The enraged boy yelled when he regained his bearings.

Jane stared him down, unable to keep the growl from escaping her throat. She moved forward quickly when she saw him go for a punch and blocked it to the outside before moving forward and slamming her knee into his groin. He doubled over in pain.

She didn't let him recover for too long when she grabbed him by the shoulders and made him stand up straight. She pushed him out of the alleyway forcefully all the while yelling. "Get outta here before I make it impossible for you to have children!"

He limped as fast as he could, still holding onto the very sensitive part of his body that was currently searing with pain.

Jane switched gears immediately, putting away her scowl and, instead, replacing it with a look of concern. "Are you okay?" She asked after she rushed to Maura's side.

She nodded. "Yeah. He didn't really do anything. Thank you for that." She smiled up at the vigilante. "You're my hero."

Jane looked down and blushed. "It was nothing. Really."

"Well… is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Jane shook her head. "No, I gotta get goin' anyway. Can I get you a cab or something?"

"No. I don't live too far."

"Oh! Really? Want me to walk you home?"

"I'll be fine. Thank you though." Maura smiled and leaned forward slightly, pressing her lips to the other girl's cheek. She was poised to walk away but something cemented her designer heels where they were. She leaned in and pressed her lips to the other woman once again. This time against her lips. It only lasted a brief moment before she realized what she was doing and pulled away quickly. "I – I'm sorry… I just – it felt right in the moment. Now I feel kind of stupid. I- I should go." She walked away, leaving a stunned Jane behind.

XXXXX November 2002 XXXXX

"Yeah… can I get five beers and some nachos?" Jane asked the employee at the rather empty snack bar.

"Coming right up."

She nodded and looked up at the television set broadcasting the game she was currently at. She grumbled in annoyance at the fact that her mother made her get the snacks right at a crucial part of the game. The Celtics were behind by three points and the first half was almost up.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." She paid and grabbed the items hastily before darting away, trying to be able to catch the last few seconds. As she turned a corner she was met with another body. They, and the concessions, fell to the ground.

"Ow." A woman held her head where it met with the floor. She sighed when she saw that her clothes were stained with beer and cheese.

Jane got up and wiped a cheese covered chip off her pants before offering her hand to the woman on the floor. "I am so sorry… I wasn't really watching where I was going and was just tryin' to –" Her words stopped when she looked into the other woman's eyes. Her eyebrows scrunched together as her brain tried to put a name to the face that seemed so familiar.

"It's okay… I, uh, was debating whether to toss this shirt anyway, now I know for sure. And I needed some excuse to get away from my parents for a while." She picked off a jalapeño from her blouse and walked into the nearby restroom. Jane followed.

"I can pay for your dry cleaning or something…" she offered. She didn't make much but it was the least she could do.

Maura smiled sweetly at the blushing woman and put her hand on her shoulder to still her. "It's okay, really."

Jane nodded and got some paper towels. It took a few minutes for them to get most of the cheese and beer out of their clothing and hair.

"So… uh, I don't think I got your name." Jane said as she got the last bit of cheese out of her hair.

"I'm Maura."

"Jane." She smiled.

"Well… it's nice to meet you Jane." Maura smiled. "Even if it wasn't through traditional means."

"Yeah." Jane couldn't help but stare at the woman in front of her. There was just _something _and she couldn't put her finger on it.

Maura caught the stare. "What is it? Did I miss some?" She checked the mirror again.

"No. No. Sorry. It's just… you look so familiar."

"Funny… I was thinking the same."

Jane laughed and tried to make a joke to ease the tension. "Maybe we've dreamt about each other?"

Maura just cocked an eyebrow and gave her a you-can't-be-serious look.

"Right, sorry. That was lame." She looked down, embarrassed.

"Jane?"

Said woman looked up. "Yeah?"

"You still have some…" Maura wiped the edge of her own mouth to indicate to Jane that there was a bit of cheese still left there.

"Oh." Jane pawed at her mouth. "Did I get it?"

Maura shook her head and watched as Jane tried again unsuccessfully.

"Now?"

Maura laughed and leaned forward. "Here, I'll get it for you." She moved her thumb along the side of the other girl's mouth, wiping away the orange gooey substance, before sticking it in her own mouth. "Mmm… That's pretty good."

Jane swallowed loudly as her heart rate nearly doubled its pace. "Y-yeah… Arena nachos a-are the best."

Maura smiled, intrigue twinkling in her eyes. "What's the matter, Jane?" She said in a sultry voice. "Do I make you nervous?"

Jane let out a half scoff as she backed away slightly. "No. Course not." She let out a nervous laugh.

The hazel eyed woman took a step closer and stared into Jane's eyes for a moment before breaking away from the intense moment and walking out.

Jane stayed still for a beat before following. "So, uh…. what row are you in?" She asked when she caught up with her.

"I don't have a row. My parents have a box." She pointed up in further explanation.

"Really? They're big fans, then, huh?"

"Not really, no."

Jane gave Maura a quizzical look, which she caught.

"They know the owner so they got the box as a gift."

Jane's eyes got big as her expression became incredulous. "Your parents know Paul Gaston?"

"Yeah."

"And you say it like it's not a big deal."

"Because it's _not_ a big deal."

She couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "What? Are you like loaded or something?"

"Me? No. My parents? Yes."

Jane's paused and gave her a look. "Wha – how?"

"They own a few businesses. No big deal."

"Right… sure. No big deal." Jane tried to pretend like it was no big deal but she's never met anyone who actually had money. Her family works hard every day and makes just enough to pay the bills, only having a little left over for an emergency or, such was the case today, a little fun.

Maura found her reaction to be rather… endearing. She was about to make a comment on it but, all of a sudden, a flood of people came through the doors, indicating to them that the half had just ended. Jane grabbed Maura's wrist and pulled her away from the swarm and into a nearby hallway.

"Sorry about that." Jane apologized, releasing her rather tight grip on the other woman. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, I'm fine." She smiled but frowned when she couldn't recall what she was going to say before. Instead, she asked something else. "So, um, are you here with your family too?"

"Yeah. My mother is actually the one who sent me to get snacks a few minutes before the first half ended."

"That wasn't very nice of her."

Jane laughed. "No kidding."

"So you're a big fan then?"

"My whole life."

Maura smiled but then frowned. "I'm sorry, I must be bugging you when all you want to do is go watch the game."

"You're not bugging me." Jane said honestly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… there'll be other games." She honestly couldn't believe she had just said that but didn't really care. She knew any past self would be hitting her over the head at the moment but she was fine staying right where she was.

"Really?" Maura didn't seem convinced. "Because you look like the type of person who _wouldn't _say that."

"Well… normally, yeah. But I'd really rather just talk to you. Unless _you _wanted to watch the game."

Maura laughed lightly. "No. Basketball is not my thing."

"There's a shocker."

She mock gasped. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No! I was just – you don't seem the sporty type."

"Oh? And what type do I seem to you?"

"Uh… the type who likes to shop in expensive stores?"

"Well… yes, that's true." She continued to look at her in a way that suggested she was waiting for more.

"Um… the type who likes to sit around and gossip with all her friends?"

Maura shook her head violently. "Absolutely not. I hate gossip. Not to mention the fact that I don't have many friends."

That took her aback. "Really? You?"

"That sounded like sarcasm."

"No, it wasn't, I swear. You seem like the type of person who has lots of people wanting to be your friend."

"Why? Cause my family has money?"

"No. Cause you're a very likeable person. I mean, I already like you and I've only been talking to you for a few minutes even though you've cost me about fifty bucks."

"I can pay you back, it's no big deal." She said, reaching for her wallet.

She put her hands up in a manner that told the other woman to put it away. "Nah, it's okay."

"There has to be something. I can buy you coffee sometime?"

"How about a beer instead? I know a great bar."

She was hesitant to agree, as she's only had bad experiences in bars, but something in her urged her to say yes. "When and where?"

"The Dirty Robber… maybe tomorrow? Seven?"

"Sounds good to me!" She chimed, somewhat nervous.

Jane beamed. "Great!"

An awkward pause commenced as they weren't sure what to do next.

"So…uh… I'll see you then!" Maura broke the silence and moved forward for a hug. Jane stuck her hand out for a handshake at the same time, creating an awkward limbo as they attempted a farewell gesture.

Eventually Jane just stayed still, allowing the other woman to envelop her in a hug. The all so familiar proverbial butterflies fluttered freely around in her stomach. What was not so familiar was having them surface in this situation.

They pulled away and sent each other a shy smile before parting ways.

Jane was thoroughly confused and wasn't quite sure what just happened. She walked back to her seat, mentally scratching her head at the odd experience she just had.

Maura, however, was fairly familiar with the possibility of developing an attraction towards another woman – she had spent her last eight years in college, after all – so she wasn't as conflicted about the idea. She never experienced it for herself but wasn't shocked at the fact that she was immediately drawn to the other woman because she _was _a woman but, rather, that it was so instant and strong – it wasn't like anything she had ever experienced before.

"Where have you been? The game's almost over!" Angela said when Jane sat down in her seat. "And where are our drinks?"

"All over the hallway."

"What?"

"There was an accident on the way back and they spilt. I didn't have enough cash to get more."

Though she was very upset at the loss of money with nothing to show of it, she knew that look in her daughter's eyes and it would kill her if she didn't find out what it was about. "Okay… but there's something else you're not telling me."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Jesus, Ma. Can't I have a _little _bit of a private life?"

Angela pretended to think for a moment before responding. "No."

"Well it's none of your business anyway."

With an incredulous look, Angela turned to her daughter. "Excuse me? I gave you fifty dollars to get those drinks, you come back with nothing, and you won't even tell me what you've been doing for the last ten minutes?"

Jane just stayed quiet and faced forward to watch the ball being passed from player to player. A few minutes of that passed until she couldn't help but look up to scan the boxes for a familiar face. Though, from where she was seated, she could barely even see inside them.

Angela peered over at her daughter and took on a curiously perplexed look. She followed her eye movement and furrowed her brows. Normally Jane was the most vocal about these games, cheering and clapping her hands along with the rest of the crowd. But she seemed oddly quiet now. Like she had something on her mind.

A few minutes later the game was over. They got up and joined the sea of people heading for the exits and went to their car in the parking garage below the building.

"Jane, you doin' okay?" Tommy asked as they got in the car. He noticed how quiet she was being and it was kind of worrying her.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Don't worry about me, bro. I've just been thinking."

Frankie laughed. "Then we _should _be worried!"

Jane turned to her right to glare at him. She had the urge to punch him in the shoulder but, since Tommy was between them, it wouldn't work so well.

"What? It's true!" He gave her a smile

"Whatever…" She turned to look out the window and think about the girl she had just met. She figured that she would never see her again. After all, Maura just didn't seem the type to go to bars. Though she didn't seem the type to skip out on paying for drinks like she promised, either.

XXXXX

A/N: I'll be at RizzlesCon for the weekend so I'll have no time to work on this but let me know what you think of it so far!


End file.
